Extremely Incandecsent
by The Golden Bathtub
Summary: Solaire leader of the sunbros and child of Lord or Principal Gwyn goes on a quest to gather items to make himself the most powerful sunbro in existence. Also leave a review and sooner or later I will make a new chapter.


AN:This story takes place is related to Dark Souls school edtion but dosen't take place on a specific chapter also writing thisnon my phone shitty grammar ahead there will be many differences between the two stories so yeah. The next chapter for dark souls school edition will be delayed i dont have much material for the next chapter though PM for suggestions. Without further ramblings about shit lems go Extremely Incandesent.

Anor Londo always sunny in this land of ancient lords just kidding it was one of the rainest days yet. Solaire walking down the docks seeing a boat docking and a woman walking down the ramp. Solaire increased his speed until he did a sprint to the point where there was flames where he ran. "Hello how ya doin good Ihope so are you are swell." Solaire trying to make conversation. The woman felt akward and moved back a bit "I am Lucitiel of mirrah im on a quest for to find magical relics." Solaire was intrested he must know more a quest was something he wanted. "I will aid you on this quest for i am the warrior of sunlight." she thought he could protect her he looked strong and experienced in combat so why not. But would this be a mistake?

"What are we looking for?" "The moon and sun stone we know the location of the moon stone it is in drangleic castle but on the other hand the sun stone we have no idea." Solaire was convinced that the sun stone would do something to make him a legit godmod. They were sailing towards drangleic "Captain Lucitiel we are heading towards land!" Lucitiel gave the order and docked at the lost bastiele they unpacked anr progressed to a elevator. "Thats stupid really stupid why would any sane person do that?" "Hear me out i put all those explodders in that room with the dude who trades boss souls for weapons but put tnt in that room and petrified the guy." Solaire rushed in the room looking at the pair "Hey I need passage to the elevator." "Okay Vengarl get the elevator down." The elevator lowered as exploders bear hugged Solaire."Help me n-Solaire woke up on the floor looking across the dimly lit room he wasn't alone."Hey big boy *SLURP* looking for a good time COUGH COUUGH SNORT!" Solaire's stomach twisted "Oh are you wait... your a prostitute what!" Solaire was suprised his ganking teacher was selling her body. She was shocked so she did what she must do MURDER HIM! She charged at Solaire with a thrust he blocked it wt the last second with his sheild and stepped to her right and slashed her but got greedy and whent for a second swing but she did a 30 swing and he whent flying and hit a wall.

Solaire got up (That only hurt a little) looking at his broken leg with a bone sticking out and a gash across his stomach. Hey noticed at the last second the sinner charging at him with a upward slice sending him flying into a chandaleir impaling himself."Motherfucking lost cunthouse shit pickle titty dragon!" Solaire raged a bit as he went all the way to sinner's rise bonfire. Finally at the fog wall before traversing through he thought (what if i summon lucitiel?) Lucitiel came up from the ground confused and angry "God damn you the movie was getting good!" Solaire shrugged it off and went through. He came face to face with sinner and was piledrived and shed a tear in pain."The school will not know about this i will lose my job but now im going-" Solaire kicked her in the stomach grabbing his sword he used sunlight blade he used no chime. Sinner jumped and landed a few feet away but swung only to be blocked "Your spreading of STDS are over!'' with a powerful thrust the sinner was taken to 40% health. She was gripping the sword with her life until she dropped it "Damn i need to get my reading glasses. It was a dark summon sigh.

The sign was no regular dark sign in a boss room that the bosses summon. It was a legend sign that summons legendary phantoms.''Now Lucitiel lets put this- Solaire's jaw dropped eyes wide for he saw what for him was satan him well it's self."INITIATE PHASE ONE POWER UP THE SONOROUS CANNON" said the "phantom" who didn't have the red glow. "THE LEGEND NEVER DIES" Solaire chucked a sunlight spear at the giant dad but the dad dodged and swung a powerful swing with his chaos zweihander hitting Solaire in his chest. He fell to the ground on his knees gripping his stomach "Balls...you got...COUGH me." Solaire fell on his face as his blood poured from the wound."WELL WHAT IS IT" Giant dad walks off "FUKGIN FAGIT" he walks towards the wounded Sinner at 5% health and Lucitiel stepping back. Before he can raise his sword a golden light lit up the whole room as Solaire's lifeless body rose he released a SUPER SUN CHARGED WRATH OF THE GODS and killed the Sinner the Dad raised his sword at did a overhead strike. CLANK! Solaire caught the sword with breaking the sword the Dad was on his final card now he used pyromancy but it did nothing to the first born his golden sunlight aura and rippling clothing made him look like a super sayian! Solaire grabbed the Dad's pyromancy hand and squeezed it breaking it making his hand look like throwing a pan of lasanga on the kitchen floor."DAMN YOU SUNLIGHT CHILD" the Dad ran back grabbing the zweihander running at him Solaire charged up his sunlight strike (AN:or punch if yoou want to call it that) the legend swung his mighty sword but then...DON'T LOSE YOUR WAYYY Solaire blocked with his left hand and sunlight striked with his right sending his fist straight through The Legend. Then a beam of sunlight came out his fist incinerating his insides "THE LEGEND NEVER DIES BITCH" Solaire said as he finished him.

FATALITY!

AN:Enjoyed it let me know leave a review like or maybe even follow the story maybe even me i might continue so let me know if you want more chapters if you got this far take a internet medal if you want to join the internet covenant you got a achivement or trophy also have a nice day don't forget to review im watching you! :)


End file.
